Lion Dance
by Ceres The Unknown Angel
Summary: Two warriors meet under the cover of moonlight, and an unlikely bond is formed...


**-From the Notebook of an Angel-**

**Hello!**

**For some reason, I think that Yuna and Squall would get along really well. My reasoning:**

**They are both "the quiet type"**

**They both like to internally monologue **

**They both have burning a burning ambition and determination**

**They're both brunettes 3**

**They'd be bestest buddies forever, and now thanks to DISSIDIA, they can be! 3 HOORAY! **

**Enjoy, and review if ya feel like showing a little love 3**

**~Lion Dance~**

Squall waited until the moon was high in the night sky, and that he could hear the peaceful snores of the other warriors of Cosmos before he decided to venture out of camp. At the insistence of one of the warriors, they had made camp near a huge lake of some sort. Squall paused for a moment, and looked out across the lake. The moon cast a silver shadow upon the still crystalline waters. "So that's why it's called the Moonflow" he thought. He looked out further, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A solitary figure danced upon (upon, not in) the silvery surface of the lake. She moved gracefully; the folds of her fabric moving elegantly with the sway of her dance, twirling a staff expertly between her fingers as one hundred thousand pyerflies swirled around her form. While there was passion to her movements, Squall got the distinct impression that the dance was tinged with some sort of terrible sadness. As she reached the crescendo of her dance, the pyerflies flew upwards and away.

She began to walk back towards the shore, taking slow deliberate steps along the water. When she reached solid ground, she did not immediately address Squall, but instead kept her eyes fixed on the lake. She seemed to be watching, listening, for something. She then placed two fingers into her mouth, and let out a high-pitched whistle. When nothing happened, she then faced Squall. "Blitzball players from Zanarkand and summoners that dance on water…The world you come from is a strange place…" he mused to the barefoot girl. She laughed hollowly, and asked "Do you dance, Squall?" He shrugged his shoulders and replied "A little"

"Then, would you do me the honour of a dance?" she asked, a sly smile crossing her face.

"Maybe another time, Yuna"

He continued on, fully aware of the girl following him. "Yuna," he said without looking back "Shouldn't you be getting back to camp? It's not safe this time of night." She fidgeted with the obi of her kimono "Well…That's just it…I thought you might need, a guardian" she said softly.

"No thanks" he said flatly "I don't need a guardian. I can look out for myself." She looked a little wounded at his remark, but persisted "Then how about the company? Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Whatever" came his monotone reply. He walked on, but slower so that Yuna could keep pace.

"You seem sad" she deduced "Is there something on your mind?"

He ignored her, hoping his silence would make her uncomfortable.

"Is it your father?" she asked tentatively.

Squall flinched sharply at the mention of his "father". Yuna was quietened for a while, but after some time said, in a strange voice "I have learned, to practise smiling when I'm feeling sad…"

"That's nice…" Squall said dismissively.

Yuna stepped in front of him, a hopeful look lighting up her small features. "I know it's hard but…Why don't you give it a shot?"

Squall frowned at her. "What?"

"You know…Practise smiling…I mean, I don't think that it could make you feel worse, could it?" she said softly.

When he would not relent, she sighed. "Okay then…Let me demonstrate then…" She smiled widely, the biggest, cheesiest smile Squall had ever seen in his whole life. "Well…Come on then!" she urged "Just give it a try!"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?" he asked; a tone of mocking bemusement in his voice.

She flushed with embarrassment, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear "Oh…It always made him feel better…" she whispered, a quality of fragility in her voice.

"You're not going to leave me alone 'til I do this, are you?" he said, defeated already.

She nodded, feigning innocence.

"Okay then…" he said, turning his back to her. When he turned around again, he too was sporting an equally cheesy smile. She laughed, clapping her hands together. "Oh my, marvellous! That was brilliant…"

"Whatever" he sighed, and turned from her so she would not see the amused grin spreading across his face. Before continuing on, he paused, and waited for her to meet his pace as uncontrollable spasms of laughter shook her entire body.

**-From the Notebook of an Angel-**

**I think they'd be very good friends if the Powers That Be (Squeenix) allow them to meet…**

**Well, there we go… Very short, only about 707 words excluding author's notes… Maybe I'll write a few more, if inspiration strikes me…?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Regards,**

**Ceres, the Unknown Angel**

**xXx**


End file.
